Call of duty fallen nations
Call of duty fallen nations is the game of call of duty first in ipad and iphone ( which android phone are later released in jan 3 2013 ) story five years after terrorists attack the war wages between terrorists and US armed forces in 2039 the war is now more casualities and damage the JSOC team is now have operations to destroy its terror network and to have peace. The group is called RTA ( red terrorist army ) is now a terror threat of all the world they allies with islam terrorist and defector of north korea army is called KRA ( korea revolutionary army ) RTA hacked computers of drones network of US armed forces but the treat is not over RTA is making a weaponised H5N1 called " the war " so JSOC have launch the operation called " fallen nations " missions this game has only 13 missions 1 The evict -rescue president of USA 2 Operation heaven -find the evidence about the " the war " 3 Red alert - escape the the empire of the rising sun of japan lab 4 It all started - find the hostages in the tokyo and secure the sample of WMD 5 Upotte - support elle in the plaza ground in vietnam 6 Nowhere - chase john erich aka the killer 7 Its come - defend the G20 covention center 8 Jumping on - support US marines in beach landing 9 Destroy it - plant the H5N1 bomb in LA 10 Operation sun - destroy the labs and kill michael aka terroizer 11 Snowy places - siege the HQ of RTA and find the suspected scientist 12 The finale - secure the streets of LA and kill or capture john erich 13 Start of a new beginning - go to the JSOC HQ party in NYC weapons PISTOL pistol has high accuracy and has low rate of and damage TSG-34 ( 'taiwan special goverment pistol model 34 ') dam 34-45 acc 54 % rate of fire 34 clip 6 ammo 120 factory name: taiwan special goverment industries SHOC-74 ( 'SHOC weapon industries of phillippines model 74 ') dam 35-47 acc 50 % rate of fire 56-100 clip 10 ,15 ( extendend clip ) factory name : SHOC weapon industries of philippines SMG the smg has high rate of fire and damage but has low rate of accuracy OP345 ( 'operation products industries 45 acp model 345 ') dam 54-60 acc 34-45 % rate of fire 300 clip 30 ammo 340 factory name : operation products US industries TOC54 ( known as 'taiwan special goverment SMG model 54B ') dam 67-70 acc 36-40 % rate of fire 350 clip 30 ammo 340 MINI-356 ( 'military national israel weapon industries model 356 ') dam 68-72 acc 34-42 % rate of fire 300 clip 40 ammo340 XMP78 dam 69-78 acc 30-40 % rate of fire 340 clip 40 ammo 340 TEI234 dam 78-80 acc 32-43 % rate of fire 350 clip 40 ammo 350 ASSAULT RIFLE the assault has versatile weapon for all terrorist and friendly factions ZN23 dam 50-70 acc 50 -60 % rate of fire 400 clip 30 ammo 300 FUNCOX743 dam 56-89 acc 56-80 % rate of fire 300 clip 20 ammo 300 MB764B dam 67-80 acc 70 % rate of fire 390 clip 34 ammo 400 ELLE TYPE 90 dam 78-80 acc 70-75 % rate of fire 400 clip 40 ammo 400 UPOTTE54 dam 80-90 acc 80 % rate of fire 400 clip 40 ammo 400 SHOTGUNS the shotgun has high damage than other gun but low in rate in fire and range KT56 dam 90-100 acc 50 % rate of fire 5-10 clip 7 ammo 20 ATK74 dam 100-1 20 acc 50 % rate of fire 45 clip 12 ammo 100 LMG the has large damage than assault rifle ICHIROKU TYPE 45 dam 100 acc 90 % rate of fire 600 clip 100 ammo 500 KT567 dam 120 acc 95 % rate of fire 600 clip 150 ammo 500 SNIPER RIFLES the sniper rifles has large damage than LMG FUNCO TYPE 56 dam 300 acc 100 % rate of fire 4 clip 7 ammo 40 XP5 dam 350 acc 95 % rate of fire 5 clip 10 ammo 40 LAUNCHERS the launchers has the high damage CPL40 dam 100 acc 100 % rate of fire 2 clip 1 ammo 3 characters friendly SGTFC Funco SGT SIG SGT elle CAPT FAL SGT ichihachi enemy john mike michael choices in mission mission 1 none mission 2 none mission 3 kill yourself or the RTA member mission 4 none mission 5 kill elle or kill the member ( cia agent tom only ) if you choose kill elle your partner is your very own sister if you choose kill the member your sister ( FAL ) will become the second bodyguard mission 6 none mission 7 none mission 8 none mission 9 none mission 10 none mission 11kill your own sister or the member mission 12 kill or capture john erich trivia .the first COD ( ipad ) game is have choices . the characters in this game are upotte factions friendly JSOC vietnam peoples army upotte worldwide security abu dhabi police department japan special forces enemy RTA islamist terrorist korean revolutionary army japanese scientist vietcong ( allies of RTA ) erich mercenaries expansion pack Call of duty fallen nations ( prologue) (0.99$) call of duty FAL secrets